moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forteca Strachu
"Jest w CreepyTown takie miejsce, gdzie spotkać można istoty gorsze od demonów. Wyprane z emocji i jakichkolwiek cywilizowanych odruchów, zawsze są posłuszne swemu panu. To Forteca Strachu, bastion istot przeżartych żądzą krwawego mordu i cierpienia. To bastion... ludzi."' ~~ Opis Fortecy Strachu z jednej z ksiąg nieludzi.' Pierwotnie thumb|400px|Twierdza Strachu Dzięki AliantForteca Strachu - lub jak kto woli Twierdza Strachu, została wzniesiona na długo przed narodzinami słynnych morderców z CreepyTown. Początkowo był to zwykły drewniany budynek, nie wyróżniający się niczym od innych drewnianych domostw jakich pełno było w owym czasie w Kraju. Jego pierwotnymi mieszkańcami najprawdopodobniej byli ludzie, patrząc na to jakie upiory zagnieździły się w nim później, chociaż pewności nie ma i zapewne już nigdy jej nie będzie. Twierdza Strachu, a konkretniej jej pierwotna forma, jak większość przeklętych, nawiedzonych, opętanych i opuszczonych miejsc, znajdowała się na północy miasteczka, na granicy Necrocronusa. Została jednak zniszczona w czasie walki o upiorną krainę, kiedy w czasie walki między siłami Wyzwolenia Krajowego a żołnierzami Federacyjnego41 Batalionu, przez jedną ze zbłąkanych rakiet. O efektach tego pozornie niegroźnego trafienia, bardzo szybko przekonali się ludzcy najeźdźcy. Kiedy stary, zrujnowany, przeżarty próchnicą, pleśnią i stęchlizną dom, którego kolejne poziomy jeszcze jakimś cudem trzymały się na i tak już co raz słabszych belkach, wokół których wiły się długie schody prowadzące na kolejne poziomy rudery, trzeszczącej niczym stary dąb na wietrze, okazała się mieć mieszkańców, warto nadmienić, że bardzo groźnych mieszkańców. Zastęp złożony z kilku demonów i gromady naprawdę silnych upiorów, rozpoczął wówczas atak na owe miejsce. Najwyraźniej w domu było coś co trzymało wszystkie byty niematerialne na uwięzi, ponieważ zaraz po bitwie, po prostu one zniknęły nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu. Sama Forteca zmieniła się natomiast w dymiące zgliszcza, z których szybko nie został nawet pył. Po Anihilacji Taki stan rzeczy utrzymywał się jeszcze przez pewien czas, aż do momentu powrotu Ienstreta do miasteczka. Mroczny jako, że po wydarzeniach z wojny postanowił zreorganizować swoje dotychczasowe siły, musiał znaleźć im miejsce w którym takie siły można by zgarnizonować. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale wypalony grunt po owej chatce wydał mu się być najlepszym miejscem pod budowę nowej bazy wojskowej. Jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, problemem nie było zdobycie surowców, które mroczny bierze ze znanego tylko sobie miejsca, ani tym bardziej zaplanowanie całej budowy. Specjalne przygotowane do tego drony przeskanowały cały teren, a następnie Ien na mapę terenu nałożył swój projekt. Yen doskonale widział czego chce i czego będzie potrzebował aby owa placówka mogła sprawnie funkcjonować, więc z zagospodarowaniem przestrzeni jaką przeznaczył pod budowę także nie było kłopotów. Problem stanowiło tutaj, jak zwykle zresztą pozyskanie robotników. Nawet ze zmobilizowaniem obecnych członków Czarnych Brygad, wartowników i uzyskaniu pomocy od Scarlett, która nagoniła do pomocy cały zastęp nieumarłych prace szły bardzo mozolnie. Nieoceniona okazała się być tutaj pomoc smoczej magii, dzięki której mroczny potężnie skrócił czas budowy całej twierdzy. Budowa Wzniesione z topionego niczym żelazo, czarnego kamienia, wzmacniane stalą budynki i mury Fortecy Strachu, nadają całemu kompleksowi upiornego i złowieszczego wyglądu. Owy kamień po "wytopieniu" nie ustępuje wytrzymałością typowym materiałom z jakich wykonywane są nowoczesne bunkry, z tą tylko różnicą że jest nieco bardziej odporny na warunki klimatyczne, a co za tym idzie na upływ czasu. Kto jednak myśli że owe mury można po prostu stopić, musi brać pod uwagę że do tego zadania potrzebna jest temperatura niewiele mniejsza od tej wymaganej do topnienia granitu. Stabilności wszystkim konstrukcją dodają natomiast liczne rusztowania wykonane z czarnej stali, którymi taki mur został wypełniony. Dlatego też tak ogromną wykład w budowanie twierdzy miał smoczy płomień, który jest w stanie zapewnić taką temperaturę bez większych trudności. Sama twierdza to potężny dwupierścieniowy bastion, usytuowany na niewielkim wzniesieniu. Pod fundamenty fortecy także została wylana ogromna ilość czarnego kamienia, co znacznie obniża podatność twierdzy na dostanie się do niej za pomocą podkopów, bez ryzyka wykrycia tych działań. Wspomniane już wcześniej położenie, pozwala na prowadzenia bardzo skutecznej obrony, w walce z każdym rodzajem przeciwnika jaki będzie próbował ją zdobyć od strony lądu. Sam bastion jak już wspomniałem składa się z dwóch pierścieni obronnych, zewnętrznego którego głównym celem jest wyhamowanie impetu przeciwnika i przetrzebienie jego piechoty i wewnętrznego który ma za zadanie naprawdę zatrzymać wroga zamykając go w śmiertelnej pułapce. Dalej znajduje się twierdza właściwa, której bastion pełni kolejne ważne funkcje obronne i jest zarazem miejscem wejścia do bazy prawdziwej. Ponieważ w rzeczywistości, wszystkie systemy obronne widoczne na powierzchni, są jedynie podstępem który ma zmusić przeciwnika do utraty jak największej ilości sił. Wyjątkiem jest tutaj bastion w samym środku twierdzy, jednak on jest chroniony znacznie lepiej niż reszta zewnętrznej części kompleksu. Naziemne elementy konstrukcji, poza już wcześniej wspomnianym zmyleniem przeciwnika, pełnią już tylko funkcje swego rodzaju placu treningowego. Naturalnie znajdują się tam w pełni umeblowane budynki, mające symulować koszary, kantyny i wszystko inne, a Ienstret pokusił się nawet o postawienie w zewnętrznym pierścieniu niewielkiej kapliczki, aby dodatkowo wzmóc przekonanie o fanatyzmie brygad i ich oddaniu jakimś zgubnym siłom. Natomiast najważniejsze elementy bazy, oraz prawdziwe wcześniej już wspomniane osiedla, znajdują się pod cała twierdzą, wkopane głęboko pod ziemię, razem z hangarami w których stacjonują Upiory i wszyscy pozostali żołnierze, oraz gdzie przetrzymywani są obecnie wszyscy potencjalni rekruci dla krwiożerczej armii. Wszystko to może wydostać się i dostawać na powierzchnie głównie dzięki kilku windom, mieszczącym się w kilkupoziomowym bastionie wewnętrznego pierścienia. Naturalnie podziemne elementy twierdzy także zostały wyłożone grubą warstwą czarnego kamienia, oraz rusztowaniami ze stali w tym samym kolorze. Mieszczące się pod twierdzą ujście wody, sprawia że obrońcy nie muszą się martwić o jej zapas, a odpowiednie szklarnie zajmujące się hodowlą pewnej odmiany morskich alg, sprawiają że obrońcy mogą utrzymywać swoje pozycję, przez naprawdę długi czas, nie musząc się jednocześnie obawiać że zabraknie im zapasów. Jakby ktoś w ogóle miał szansę prowadzić w CreepyTown długotrwałe oblężenie. Yen zadbał także o to, aby już sam widok tego miejsca mroził krew w żyłach przeciwnika, który ma zamiar to miejsce zaatakować. Wykonane z czarnej skały, upiorne zamczysko, nad którym z powodu bliskiej obecności Necrocronusa zawsze panuje pochmurna pogoda, przysłaniająca promienie słońca, budzi prawdziwy lęk. Nastroju temu wszystkiemu dodaje zielona poświata unosząca się znad murów, tworzona przez wiecznie sprawne generatory ukryte głęboko pod twierdzą, zasilające niezliczone, sterowane przez obrońców wspomaganych sztuczną inteligencją systemy obronne, zdolne już na samym początku zadać przeciwnikowi ogromne straty. Systemy obronne A skoro już o systemach obronnych mowa, warto się też przyjrzeć temu jak te wyglądają, ponieważ zarówno oba pierścienie obronne, jak i sam bastion mają różne zadania w kwestii obrony Fortecy. Cała twierdza została umieszczona na wzgórzu, prowadzi do niej natomiast tylko jeden most, z jedną jedyną bramą, nad którą znajdują się liczne opisane dalej stanowiska ogniowe, przystosowane do zwalczania zarówno jednostek pancernych jak i piechoty. Dolina poniżej jest natomiast zalewana wodą, wewnątrz tej fosy umieszczone są szczelnie zamknięte zbiorniki z silnie reagującą z wodą substancją, która może szybko zmienić zwykłą wodę, w substancje tak silnie wyżerającą wszelkie materiały, że nawet najlepsze pancerze mają niewielkie szanse aby wytrzymać chociaż chwilę takiej kąpieli. Pierwszy pierścień okalający największy obszar, ale jednocześnie posiadający najniższe i najcieńsze mury obronne, ma za zadanie zatrzymanie wrogiej piechoty. Jednakże nie polega on wyłącznie na grubości swego kamienia. Wzdłuż całych murów ciągnie się siatka przewodów, wykonanych z czarnej stali, zasilająca niezliczone generatory pola siłowego, które tworzą bardzo skuteczną zaporę dla wszelkiego rodzaju pocisków litych. Do tego same przewody są pod ogromnym napięciem, a więc łatwo przewidzieć jak skończy się wzięcie takowego do ręki. Mur nie jest jednak regularny i co jakiś czas znajduje się w nim swego rodzaju dobudówka, zwykle mająca kształt klina. Na każdym z nich znajduje się posąg gargulca, a w każdym razie tak ma to wyglądać. W rzeczywistości jest są to sterowane przez odpowiednie oprogramowanie, działka energetyczne. Normalnie tego typu broń nie jest używana głównie ze względu na jej dość duży pobór energii, jako że jednak twierdza posiada własne generatory mocy, nie musi się przejmować takimi drobiazgami. Ten rodzaj broni posiada niewielki zasięg, sporą siłę ognia i imponującą szybkostrzelność, z niewielkimi tylko problemami związanymi z temperaturą, co przesądziło o użyciu właśnie tej broni. Wewnętrzny pierścień posiada już znacznie grubsze mury od swojego poprzednika, zachowując jednak jego system generatorów pola siłowego. Tak jak w poprzednim wypadku, tak i tutaj mamy do czynienia z rozmieszczonymi dookoła gargulcami, z tą jednak różnicą, że można tutaj odnaleźć także kilka wież obronnych. Mieszczące się w różnych miejscach bastionu i wyposażone w działa średniego zasięgu, wieże pełnią tutaj głównie funkcję wsparcia przeciwpancernego. Jak większość broni brygad, mamy tutaj do czynienia z bronią elektromagnetyczną. Sama twierdza natomiast jest już naprawdę potężnym bastionem, wyposażonym w liczne działka przeciwpiechotne, jednakże prym wiodą tutaj niewielkie zasobniki wyposażone w rakiety samonaprowadzające, które mogą pełnić zarówno funkcję walki z jednostkami pancernymi, jak i skutecznej ochrony przed jednostkami latającymi. Jak w obu poprzednich przypadkach, tak i tutaj mamy do czynienia ze sporą siatką przewodów i generatorów pola siłowego. Ostatnią bronią naziemną, stanowi tutaj mieszczące się w głównej wieży bastionu, potężne działo elektromagnetyczne dalekiego zasięgu. Chociaż może ono być używane do walki ze wszystkimi pozostałymi rodzajami przeciwników, jego główny cel jest inny. Ma zagwarantować ochronę dla miasta przed pociskami dalekiego zasięgu. Mamy więc tutaj do czynienia z najzwyklejszym w świecie systemem tarczy antyrakietowej, który oczywiście może także zostać użyty to bardzo skutecznego ataku na daleko położone cele nieprzyjaciela. W praktyce sama tarcza jeśli użyta to najpewniej do drugiego celu, ponieważ sama twierdza posiada jeszcze jedną ochronę. W tym samym miejscu co tarcza antyrakietowa, jednakże pod ziemią jest też umieszczony generator pola zakłócającego, które sprawia że wrogie pociski, po prostu gubią swój cel, a jeśli oprogramowanie fortecy ma dość czasu, może nawet sprawić aby pocisk nie tylko nie trafił w fortecę, a po zwiększeniu mocy, wcale nie trafi w miasto, ale także obrócił się przeciwko tym, którzy go posłali. Ten sam system można nawet wykorzystać do kontroli nad wrogimi pojazdami, które za bardzo zbliżą się do okolic fortecy, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba to i całego miasta. Tymi samymi przewodami, które w razie potrzeby mogą także zostać szybko odcięte i równie szybko wymienione, jest wyłożone podłoże w całej fortecy i niemalże cały podziemny kompleks, nie posiadają one już jednak generatorów pola siłowego. Ich zadanie jest zgoła inne. Mają one, w przypadku utracenia którejś z części fortecy, utworzyć w niej napięcie energetyczne tak silne, aby zabiło ono każdą istotę jaka znajduje się w obrębie zajętej strefy. Tyczy się to też kolejnych pomieszczeń systemu podziemnego, a także fosy, która również może zostać zmieniona w śmiertelną elektryczną pułapkę. Jeśli jednak wszystko będzie stracone, a sama twierdza padnie, obrońcy mogą zadać przeciwnikowi jeszcze większe straty, poprzez wysadzenie reaktora, znajdującego się pod nią. Efekt można porównać do standardowego przeładowania emitera, z tą tylko różnicą że dezintegracji ulegnie nieporównywalnie większy obszar. Podsumowanie Niewiele jest właściwie rzeczy które można by powiedzieć na temat tego miejsca aby je podsumować. Jest to po prostu dobrze chroniony garnizon dla armii, której głównym celem jest obecnie ochrona tego pozornie niegroźnego miasteczka. Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures